Ally Dawson
'''Allyson "Ally" Dawson '''is a 19 year old singer-songwriter who struggled with an extreme case of stage fright. She wrote the hit song that Austin performed in Rockers & Writers and got him famous. She helped him with his new-found fame. She is best friends with Trish,who is Austin's manager. Personality Season 1 Ally is a shy serious girl,who has a knack for writing a killer song.She also really cares about helping her friends out which often puts her in uncomfortable,but hilarious situations.One of her biggest fears is being on stage,but as she wrote more hit songs,her friends help her to come out of her shell and get use to being on stage.Whenever she is stress,she talks to an imaginary friend name Ms.Pennyworth.She like to follow the rules.Ally may be a germaphobe because she gets disgusted over anything that's dirty.She is awkward at times,especially when she's under pressure.Ally hatesit when some one try to touch her song book,like Austin does now and then.Everytime someone tried to touch it,she always slap at them,"Don't touch my book!"Ally also love pickles and is a terrible dancer as seen in Rockers & Writers and Club Owner & Quinceaneras.She tends to chew her hair when she is nervous or afraid. History In Rockers & Writers, Ally writes a song which Austin takes and records a music video with. After the music video becomes a hit online, Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song. Then Austin convinces Ally to help him out with writing a new song. He gives her credit for both songs and they make a deal to become partners together. In Kangaroos & Chaos, Ally is pressured to quickly write another song for Austin since it's been over a month since his last one. She scribbles down Austin's song lyrics in illegible handwriting prompting Dez and Trish to start gathering strange props for the music video which they think correspond to her lyrics. In Secrets & Songbooks, Ally loses her songwriting book, which is also her top-secret diary, so she and Trish comb the mall looking for it, unaware that Austin and Dez have already found it and read it, revealing that Ally has a secret crush. Ally reveals that her crush is actually a boy named Dallas, and her and Austin's misunderstanding is cleared. Relationships Austin Moon Main article: Auslly Austin and Ally have a friend and more than friends relationship. Ally really cares about Austin's feelings and hates lying to him, shown in "Kangaroos & Chaos." Austin also cares about Ally's feelings and was the one who asked Ally to become his permanent songwriter and partner. It is shown in girlfriends and girl friends that Ally has a crush on austin and in campers and complications austin has a crush on ally.Also Austin be helping Ally get over her stage fright. Trish Main article: Trally Ally and Trish are best friends. Ally tolerates Trish's craziness and the fact that Trish can't hold down a job. Trish often pushes Ally to do more things as shown in "Rockers & Writers." Dez Main article: Dally Ally and Dez don't show much interaction even though they hang out, maybe due to Austin being both their friends. Dez gives Ally a ham in Rockers & Writers and he has the idea to read Ally's diary in Secrets & Songbooks. In Soups & Stars, Dez tells Ally that he is her BFF - "Best Freckled Friend." Family Lester Dawson Father Ally's relationship with her dad, seems to be a good one, because he trusts Ally to watch the store for him, though he walks away before she can say anything. Lester also told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music. Penny Dawson It is unknown what relationship is with her mom because she is never mentioned and is currently unseen. It's unknown if Lester and her mom are divorced or together. Trivia *She works at Sonic Boom. *She likes pickles. *She is somewhat of a germaphobe. *She is a member of a book club. *She attended a calligraphy camp. *She chews on her hair whenever she gets nervous. *When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. *She is a member of the cloud-watching club. *She hates horror movies. *She can knit. *She is not that great of a dancer. *She is a songwriter. *When she is upset, she cleans a lot. *She likes to gavel. *When she is nervous she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. *She started ballet when she was 4. *Her dad taught her how to play the piano at 5. *She hates it when people talk and chew with food in their mouth. *Her worst fear is public humiliation. *She hates it when people say liberry instead of library. *She seems to have a very close relationship with her father. *Her and her father have a handshake. *She fell in a giant bowl of wonton soup. *She really wants a gold star sticker. *She doesn't like the pizza parlor or arcade. *She has a tweeter account. *She has 5,000 followeers on tweeter. Category:Austin & Ally